


long night

by Clofix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clofix/pseuds/Clofix
Summary: The continuation of that scribble with Rain and Yurio. My friend Dusttoblood needed more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusttoblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusttoblood/gifts).



Rain had never told his boyfriend that his bedroom window had such a great view. The lights stretched out on the other side of the window, not even the black Moskva could stop them. Colourful reflections hit Yuri's eye from both sides of the river bank as he looked blankly through it all. It had taken long for Rain to fall asleep after that long talk tonight, after everything that had happened today.  
They had talked for hours after finally arriving at the safe harbour that Rain's Grandfather's apartment offered. Said grandpapi hadn't been part of the conversation for too long, he was a smart anough man to see when a couple needed time for themselves. So they had talked for hours. Sitting on the bed, restlessly pacing in the confined room, laying in each other's arms even.  
Of course the first thing Rain had wanted to know was what had been going on then. That took Yuri long anough to explain and it hardly did its job at making the worry Rain had been wearing all eveing vanish from his grey eyes.  
In the dark of a Russian winter night which was hardly pierced by city lights, Yuri watched a slim siluette breathe peacefully in his sleep. Rain was finally at peace.But was he at peace himself, too? In two months, he would be stripped off all the pressure of providing for his family and instead confronted with caring for himself- because Russia sure wouldn't. He would have been envious that Rain was sleeping and able to shut out the world right now rather than him, but he knew the young man deserved it. Yuri showed a very sad smile when he thought about everything Rain had done for him today. And treating him to hot drinks on the market was the smallest part. The tender redhead had proven a lot of strength today. From the rough idea that Yuri had gotten of what had happened while he had slumbered unconsciously, Rain had gone far beyond his expected limits today, wether it was carrying his bigger boyfriend two blocks to Ji-chan's house or not showing any sign of emotional breaking till the end. Yuri couldn't help but be proud of his beloved but the conscience nagged at him just as hard.  
Ignoring his own dry sobbing, Yuri finally left his outlook at the window and sat down on the bed next to his biggest source of comfort. He didn't dare lay down, just for Rain's sake, because he knew how sensitive he could be. He did dare to stroke his side lovingly.  
Sighting contently, Rain turned around by instinct, presenting his resting face to Yuri in all its perfection. The blonde man did not let that phaze him much, as he was just flexing his shoulders. Luckily, Ji-Chan had known what to do.Not that the issue was physical, but flexing still gave him a strange comfort, having been reduced to his body all his life. Another sight, accompanied with a longing gaze to Rain, and Yuri dared to lay down.  
Flatly and using as little space as possible with his broadening frame, the blonde laid in the dark and didn't have the guts to just steal a look of Rain, let alone turn to his boyfriend. His heart was beating heavily and he just couldn't calm himself. Resignated, he closed his eyes and, yet again, went through that conversation he had had with Ji-Chan mere hours ago. Where had Rain waited while he had yelled all that mess that was his mind right now in his grandfather's face? He had hopefully been somewhere he couldn't hear Yuri's violent cries. Ji-Chan was the only person in this entire goddamn country that Yuri would ever bother with thoughts as despised by this government as his own.  
Still here he was, having presented it all to Rain, having given away his very being for the second time today.  
He did not regret it, he knew he could trust Rain. But still, knowing how he had bothered his boyfriend's fragile heart with such- such bullshit, as he himself had always called it,  
Yuri tried to recall the peaceful lights from before. Maybe that would calm him down enough to sleep.


End file.
